Ahmed Ould Abdel Aziz
Ahmed Ould Abdel Aziz is a citizen of Mauritanian, held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners, US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 757. Joint Task Force Guantanamo analysts report that he was born on February 24, 1970, Atar, Mauritania. As of November 22, 2010, Ahamed Abdel Aziz has been held at Guantanamo for eight years one months. He was captured in Pakistan in June 2002. Identity Ahamed Abdel Aziz's name was spelled inconsistently on various official documents released by the United States Department of Defense. Ahmed Abdel Aziz on the official list of all Guantanamo captives, released on May 15, 2006. Ahmed Ould Abdel Aziz on the official list of captives whose earlier determination as an "enemy combatants" was reconsidered by a Combatant Status Review Tribunal, and on various official memos and lists released in September 2007.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, April 20, 2006 Akhmed Aziz on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his second annual Administrative Review Board on September 20, 2006. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ahmed Ould Abdel Aziz's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 1 November 2004. There were 23 allegations listed on Ahmed Ould Abdel Aziz's Summary of Evidence memo. Transcript There is no record that Aziz chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages= 1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006|accessdate=2007-10-12 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. XXX chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Aziz's first annual Administrative Review Board, on November 8, 2005. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Aziz's second annual Administrative Review Board, on September 20, 2006. Interviewed by President Obama's review team United States President Barack Obama dispatched a team to report back to him about Guantanamo. His team conducted close to one hundred interviews. Eleven interviews were conducted with captives. Their Internment Serial Number were redacted from the field devoted to that purpose. But the comment field for two of the interviews contained Ahmed Ould's ID number. The notes said he was interviewed in "Papa tier" of Camp 3 by a legal member of the team. He said: : References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Seven: Captured in Pakistan (3 of 3) Andy Worthington, October 13, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Mauritanian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1970 births